Everlasting Love
by ALISNAPE
Summary: Harry won the war but lost his beloved. So he goes back in time to save him. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters they belong to JK Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

A bloody 28 year old Harry Potter stared at all the death and destruction that surrounded him. He had fulfilled the prophesy and killed the dark lord. Not with love as Albus had thought but with hate, anger, and grief. The dark lord had killed his family, friends, and beloved Draco. Harry had lost everything and everyone he had ever loved to finally destroy the snake faced bastard. Harry died the moment his beloved dragon took his last breath. Draco was his light, without him Harry would forever be trapped in the darkness. Harry stared down at his beloved's face and wept. "I'm so sorry my love. I failed you when you needed me most. I should have taken better care of you. I should have told you I love you more. I was not worthy of your love or respect. You deserve so much better than me. I will regret for the rest of my life not telling you how much you meant to me. How blessed I was to have you love me. I will never forgive myself for all the many times I ignored you when I should have been worshipping you." Harry said in grief and despair. Harry then gently picked Draco up into his arms. He held him tightly and wished for his beloved to come back to him. Harry decided since his love couldn't come to him, he would go to his love. He kissed his beloved on the lips one last time. Then he laid his beloved dragon gently back down. With his wandless magic he called his sword to him and plunged it straight through his own heart. Harry fell on top of Draco. His wish to be with Draco was not to be. Harry's massive amount of power had made him a god. And we all know gods can never die. No matter how much they want to, with all their being. But Harry refused to give up. He would be with his beloved dragon again. He would use his power to send himself back in time. He would sacrifice anything and anyone for a chance to be with his beloved Draco again. Harry would sell his soul if that was the cost. No price was too high to pay for a second chance.

I couldn't believe I had actually managed to go back in time. I always believed my power was only good for defeating Riddle. But I was wrong I was able to create a time portal. It hurt like hell going through it. Had I not been immortal I would have died. The only problem was instead of going a few years back I went all the way back to my parent's time at Hogwarts. I should be happy, I get to know my parents now. I also get to see my godfather again. But I'm not happy and I know I never will be without Draco. I will not open the time portal again. Because then I might go even further back. I will wait for my Draco. But while I'm waiting I'm going to make this world a better place for my beloved dragon. The dark lord and his death eaters will be dead and buried soon. The only ones I'll spare are my beloved dragon's parents. And for anyone else that stands in my way may the other gods have mercy on your souls because I won't.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a busy couple of months for Harry Potter. He had changed his name to Chance Grim. Because the savior of the light was dead and not coming back. Chance was a dark wizard and proud of it. He had also had made friends and allies with the goblins from Gringotts again. The goblins had always sided with Chance and they were also extremely loyal to Chance.

With one drop of chance's blood the Gringotts goblins found out he was the heir of Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. And Chance was also the heir of Merlin. But Chance already knew all this. So now Chance was richer than all wizards and muggles again. He decided to make Merlin's castle his new home. But Chance knew it could never be a real home without his beloved there with him.

Chance had found it too easy to find the death eaters and horcruxes. He already destroyed all the horcruxes. Chance love torture probably more than even Voldemort. He loves to listen to each of the death eater screams of agony. He would never show any pity or mercy even when the death eaters beg for death. Chance would just laugh and torture them some more. They would eventually all go insane and then he would slit their throat. And finally end their pathetic lives. Chance couldn't wait to get his hands on the others. He so badly needed to hear their beautiful screams again.


End file.
